


It's Better With You Here

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boyfriends, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, They Are SAPS, They are so soft and tender for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow knows the kids are happier in Atlas than they have been while on the road.He looks at Clover and knows he's happier too.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	It's Better With You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badonkabazongas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badonkabazongas/gifts).



> This is an incredibly late bday fic for my dear friend BB! 
> 
> I'm so sorry its late but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Clover watched the subtle shifts in Qrow’s expression as he stared at his cards. He had a good poker face but Clover had spent so much time with him lately that he could easily read him. It looked like Clover would win this round once again. Poor Qrow hadn’t won a single game but that wasn’t anything new considering their semblances.

They both looked up when they heard Jaune and Marrow walk into the break room, chatting amicably together. Clover waved at them and they walked over.

“Hey you two, heading out for your mission?” Clover asked them.

Marrow gave a thumbs up and said, “Yeah, it’s just a simple patrol, it’ll be no problem for us!”

“We should still be careful though Marrow!” Jaune told him, looking worried.

“We’ll be fine! We make a great team!” Marrow grinned at him, his tail wagging excitedly.

Jaune blushed and said, “Yeah, we do.”

Qrow watched their interaction and smirked. “Just make sure to have him back here at a reasonable hour, Marrow.”

Jaune’s face got even redder and Marrow was blushing now too. Clover was holding back his laughter at the remark.

“Qrow!” Jaune spoke his name in protest, sounding embarrassed.

“What? I’m just looking out for you.” Qrow teased.

Jaune looked at him, horrified while Marrow grabbed his arm and began to drag him away. “Okay well, we’ve got a mission to get to bye!”

Clover and Qrow laughed as they waved them goodbye then went back to their card game.

“I’m glad those two are getting along so well.” Qrow said as he placed his cards on the table, knowing he was going to lose.

“Me too. Marrow’s usually pretty chipper but this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him.” Clover told him as he also placed his cards down. To no one’s surprise he won.

Qrow let out a defeated sigh and said, “Yeah, I can tell Jaune is a lot happier too. Marrow sure knows how to get him to relax.”

“Funny, that’s what I was thinking.” Clover gathered up all the cards and gave Qrow a questioning look, silently asking him if he wanted to keep playing.  
Qrow nodded his head and said, “I think having the stability of staying in one place is good for him, well, all the kids really.”

“Yeah, it’s good to have a set schedule, even if some of them aren’t morning people.” Clover chuckled as he shuffled the deck. “That goes for you too.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me...” Qrow grumbled as he was handed his cards. “I’ll never be used to getting up early after having my own schedule for years.”

“You always make it on time though.” Clover reminded as he looked at his new hand.

“Just barely…” Qrow said as he stared at his cards, it was the best hand he had all evening but he knew Clover would still win. He didn’t mind though, he was just happy for the other man’s company. 

Clover gave a hearty chuckle. “It’s okay, I won’t write you up if you’re ever late.”

“You won’t but the Ice Queen will.” Qrow told him simply.

“Come on Qrow, she’s not that petty.” Clover said, sounding amused. “And I’ll make sure she cuts you some slack.”

“Oh, so there are perks to dating you, huh?” Qrow asked teasingly.

Clover gave him a sly smile and said, “Oh yeah, I’m more than a pretty face.”

They stared at each other for a moment until they both burst into laughter. When they quieted down Qrow was giving Clover a fond smile.

“You know… I think being here is good for me too.” Qrow spoke softly. “And I like spending time with you like this.”

Clover smiled warmly at him and placed a hand on his. “I feel the same way. My life’s been better since you got here.”

Qrow felt his face heat up, not expecting those kind words. “You’re incredibly sappy, you know that?”

Clover chuckled and said, “I’m only being honest.”

Qrow huffed in embarrassed amusement. “I know you are so… thanks, I appreciate it.”

“You deserve to be told nice things, Qrow.” Clover replied with a smile and squeeze of his hand. “So, you’re welcome!”

“Well, I’m starting to finally believe that…” Qrow admitted while placing his cards on the table. “Now show me how badly I lost this time.”

“Actually, that’s a pretty good hand.” Clover told him with a grin as he too placed his cards on the table to reveal an absolutely awful hand. Qrow couldn’t believe he actually won a round.

“Didn't think I was going to win at all tonight…” Qrow sounded amazed as he spoke.

“Well it's not like I win all the time even with my semblance.” Clover stated as he gathered up all the cards. 

Qrow heaved out a heavy sigh but then a sudden realization made him narrow his eyes in suspicion. 

“Wait a minute… Did you use your semblance on me so that I’d win?” Qrow accused.

Clover shrugged and said, “Not on purpose but it is still a passive semblance so maybe this time it gave you some good luck.” 

“Hmph, either that or my semblance gave you bad luck…” Qrow grumbled out.

Clover gave the other man a soft smile as he interlaced their fingers together.

“You know, I don’t mind losing if it’s to you.” Clover told him gently, meaning every word he said. “Besides, you deserve to win too.”

Qrow returned his smile as he brought Clover’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Clover’s heart fluttered at the loving gesture. He unlaced their fingers so that he could gently cup Qrow’s cheek.

“You’re such a sweet talker.” Qrow teased as he nuzzled into the touch.

“Lucky for me, you like that about me.” Clover told him with a wink, sounding extremely confident.

“I do, unfortunately.” Qrow stuck his tongue out in defiance.

Clover simply laughed and said, “Guess I won’t stop sweet talking you then.”

Qrow hummed contentedly in reply as Clover stroked his cheek, always loving the attention his boyfriend gave him.

“Do you want to come to my place tonight?” Clover asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Qrow told him with a gentle squeeze of the hand cupping his cheek.

“Then, shall we?” Clover prompted as he stood up and pulled Qrow up with him.

Qrow leaned forward and gave Clover a quick kiss. “Lead the way, lucky charm.”

So they made their way to Clover’s place to spend the night wrapped in each other’s arms. There’s no place they’d rather be than here and that would never change.


End file.
